


In her eyes

by thekeyunderthemat



Series: i see into you through your eyes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie In Your Eyes, Kara and Cat are connected and can see through each other's eyes. This is Kara's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of the series with Kara's POV. It's not necessary to go back and read the other part if you haven't yet, you won't miss anything.   
> Hope you guys like it.

The first time it happens, she is eleven years old. She is in her room with her Aunt Astra, who has come by to visit. She has really been missing her Aunt, because she is usually very busy with Uncle Non and doesn't visit much. Also, her mom is usually not so happy to see her twin with her daughter and Kara doesn't understands why. 

She is telling her Aunt all about the piece she was working on in art class and how everything is coming together, what it means to her. "I really wish that you could come to the exposition at school next month, so you could see it and tell me what you think..." 

And then, suddenly she feels a huge headache coming on, when just seconds before she felt perfectly fine. She closes her eyes to handle it and she is overcome with the image of ice. 

The sight transports her to a crowded city, incredible tall buildings she can't see the end to even if she looks straight to the sky. Upon a quick look, she realizes that there is some sort of court of ice in which people are sliding. She is on the ground and there is pain in her side.

"Dear, what happened? Are you okay?" Aunt Astra looks at her with a worried look.

"Yes." She musters, still not willing to let go of the image. "I think it happened, Aunt Astra. The connection." Her excitement gets to her voice. 

Ever since she was a little girl, she has heard about the connection. In a world that it's dying, people try to focus on the positive things and there is nothing more hopeful that the psychic connection her people have developed with the person they are supposed to be destined to.

All too quickly, the other person seems to blink and the image fades. "Kitty, oh my god, are you okay?" A man says in a language she doesn't recognize, but her brain seems to understand.

"Just a bump, Daddy." A little voice answers back. The other person is a girl and her name is Kitty.

Kara smiles and Aunt Astra gets on her knees in front of her, mirroring her expression. "Tell me all about it, little one."

\--

A few months later, she is walking home from school when she feels incredibly sad and her eyes start tearing up of their own accord. She diverts from the street to what used to be a park for some time alone. She closes her eyes, willing the images to come to her, but the only thing she sees is back of her eyelids. The other girl seems to be trying to keep it together, blocking unconsciously the images.

She has to be strong for the two of them, she knows. She spends some time there lost in her thoughts and then takes the path back home. 

On the next day, she tells her parents she is not feeling well and, because she actually doesn't look so good after tossing and turning all night, they agree to let her stay at home. She mops around the house for most of the day, but on the afternoon, she wills herself to go outside, where she ends up in the ruins of the same park as the day before.

That's where she is the moment that it becomes too much for the other girl. She shakes in a sob alone in the park and when she closes her eyes, she is a green field instead of the barren land where she stands. A wooden box is being lowered into a hole in the ground and it resonates in her mind that they are putting someone to rest, that this is their custom.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty." She whispers and she hugs herself. It's a reflex, but she feels a wave of gratitude and realizes the other girl must have felt it, so she tightens her arms.

\--

She is just thirteen years old and her world is ending, it is going to explode from within any minute now. Her Uncle Jor El has sent his only son to Earth to save him. She is saying goodbye to her parents before following her cousin and making sure he is safe. 

Her father hugs her tight and with unshed tears tells her to be strong and be brave. Then, her mother is in front of her and when she looks into her deep blue eyes, she can't help it anymore and breaks. 

"I love you, Kara." She falls into her mother's arms in what will be the last hug they share and tries to commit it into memory. She is aware that the connection is open, that the girl is feeling what she is feeling on the other end, but other than being glad that she is not going to be completely alone in the ship, she is too busy to give it much thought.

She is ushered into the pod after the last goodbye and quickly launched from the planet. She floats in space for a few seconds and then, the explosion comes. She doesn't turn around, she can't. She knew what was going to happen, but now it has. Her planet doesn't exist anymore, her parents are dead, she is the last daughter of Krypton...

The blast reaches her ship and it is shaken out of its course. She grabs tight to the sides of her seat and then... nothing.

\--

Kara blinks and opens her eyes to discover her pod breaking through the Earth atmosphere, gravity finally pulling her in. She wonders how long ago her cousin arrived and if she will be able to reach his pod before anybody else sees. She has to leave behind the thought of her parents and her lost planet and think about what she is going to do from now on. 

"You are back." She hears on her mind and for a second she wonders just how long she has been gone for the other girl to be this surprised. And her voice to sound... so different.

She can't give it much thought, because then she is landing. Or, better said, crashing into Earth. She is still settling when someone disturbs her pod and pulls it open.

Her eyes try to adjust to the light of this yellow sun and they make out the silhouette of a man. She quickly picks up on the fact that this man is bearing the House of El's coat of arms on his chest and Kara panics. "Kal-El?" She whispers and the man nods solemnly.

Her only mission was to take care of her cousin, help him and teach him about Krypton while he was growing up. It turns out he doesn't need her help after all, but where does that leave her now?

The man offers her his hand and she takes it. "Everything's going to be okay." He says with a heavy accented kryptonian. And with his reassurance and Kitty on alert behind her, she tries to believe.

\--

Kal-El leaves her with the Danvers family. Jeremiah and Eliza are both scientists and very nice people, they try to do absolutely everything to make her feel more comfortable and welcomed. 

It is easier for her to relate to their daughter, Alex, who is just two years older than her. They become inseparable after a little incident involving Alex making herself a batch of popcorn and scaring the crap out of Kara and Kitty, who thought someone was shooting and ended up under the desk in her office. From then on, Alex is much more careful with the noise and explains everything before making sudden noises or movements.

Kara spends weeks learning to control the powers the yellow sun has given her and listening to the lessons her parents included in the pod. Later, the Danvers take her to little outings to make her accommodate to society. Finally, they encourage her to go to school with Alex.

It becomes too much too soon. She loses control of her powers, she is bombarded by the sounds, she can't control her x-ray vision and it takes everything in her to suppress the laser in her eyes. Alex doesn't know what to do to help her, Kara feels disappointed in herself and as helpful as Kitty's support is, she ends up hiding in an empty classroom until it calms down. 

Afterwards, Alex tries taking her to the beach, where some of the teens hang out after school and hopefully, there is no sensory overload for her. However Kara can't help but find the seagulls flying over them more fascinating than her new fellow schoolmates, because in Krypton birds had been extinct for decades. 

Alex lets her be, but suddenly Kara hears a car accident and on instinct, she is immediately running to the road. She doesn't think twice before jumping on the car, tearing down the door and pulling a woman and her baby out. "Oh wow." Kitty comments.

Just when it seems that everybody is safe, the car explodes and a piece of the debris knocks out Alex, who had run after her to make sure she is okay.

The day after that accident, Jeremiah gives her a pair of lead glasses that will help with controlling her powers and sits her down to have a talk. He seems to have given this much thought and many of the points he poses make sense. She can't use her powers, because if she does, she will bring attention to herself and it won't be safe neither for her nor for those around her. Kal El can handle the saving by himself, she just has to live a normal life. And Kara promises to herself that she won't do anything to hurt Alex ever again. 

\--

Kara is sitting at the beach with her pad and a little set of watercolors. The sound of the waves feels very soothing to her and she loves to capture their colors, the birds flying over the sea and the sunset in her drawings, though she feels she doesn't do them justice. 

Suddenly, she starts feeling a numbing pain from her belly down. She quickly sets everything aside and concentrates on what is going on with Kitty, worried about the other woman. 

She finds that she is in a hospital and one look down, shows her a huge belly. "By Rao." She whispers. "You are having a baby?" There is no answer and she is not even sure that Kitty has heard her, because another wave of pain is surging and she screams.

"Push!" She hears someone say.

Kitty is in pain, can't listen to anything around her, she only wants things to end. Kara makes fists with her hands and tries to send her all of her strength. "Come on Kitty. Push. You got this, push!" The other woman obliges, but Kara still regrets that she can't be actually there to hold her hand.

After some time and one final push from Kitty, there is a wail and a tiny bundle is handed to her. "By Rao, Kitty, he is so beautiful." She feels the happiness and gratitude from the other woman and then, the little boy scrunches his nose and yawns and Kara is helplessly enamored by him. 

\--

Jeremiah, her foster father, goes on a work trip and this time, he doesn't come back. The news shake every member of the family in different ways. Eliza debates between sadness and anger towards the man that got him to agree to work for them and their department. Alex holds onto Kara, inconsolable. And Kara?

She knows that although she has been careful since that first day long ago when Jeremiah gave her the lead glasses, the people he warned her about had found about her. She isn't stupid and she knows that that's why he was forced to leave his position at the University and join the government. She was the reason why he went on those long trips and why he died in one of them. 

She doesn't understand why she is the only one who seems to notice that correlation and she doesn't understand why Eliza and Alex lean on her instead of blaming her and pushing her away. 

"Stop it." Alex makes her snap out of her thoughts, late at night. Kara was so distracted that she hadn't noticed her sister was awake in the other side of the bed, where she had fallen asleep hours before after crying her eyes out . "I know what's going on in that head of yours, Kara, and you need to stop it right now." She insists. "It is not your fault and nobody blames you besides yourself. It won't do you any good to keep doing it."

"But he started to work with them because of me." Kara whispers.

"If he hadn't, they would have taken you away years ago and we couldn't have that, we love you." She tries to explain. "It's not your fault." Kara starts to tear up and now is Alex the one to offer her shoulder to cry on.

As they can't have a proper burial, because they tell them it was impossible to retrieve the body, they have a little ceremony on the beach. Kitty pays her respects in her head and gives Kara a tight hug. "Thank you, Kitty." She whispers after dropping some flowers in the water.

\--

Alex is leaving for college and Kara is having some trouble saying goodbye again, letting go of her sister, her rock, her best friend on this planet. She is vaguely aware that the line is open and Kitty is listening in, full of curiosity.

She hugs Alex tight. "I'm going to miss you so much." 

"Kara, I'm just going to college. I will still be here for you. You can call me every day and I'll visit constantly." She looks over to the stairs and Eliza is out of sight, so she adds in a whisper. "Or you can fly and visit me whenever."

She chuckles and feels how amused Kitty is, the weight of her worry has lifted. "I love you, Alex."

Alex hugs her with everything she has, but it only amounts to a nice pressure over the girl's alien constitution. "I love too, sis. So much."

\--

Kara is sitting on her bed, typing furiously on her laptop, taking advantage of her roommate's absence to speed her way through the research and writing of a long, long paper for one of her classes. She is so focused that it takes a while for her to notice the tug on the other side of the line, the repetition of her name. "Kara."

"Kitty?" She saves her progress and lies down on her bed, stretching her muscles. 

"Finally!" The other woman says excitedly and she can feeling wiggling happily. "You know, you are the only person I tolerate calling me that." She says amused.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes by default, a bit of a question at the end. "That's what your father called you. What should I call you?"

Kitty loses herself in memories and when she comes back dismisses it. "No, it's fine. I've grown used to hear it from you."

It makes her smile. "Your permission makes me feel special."

"Oh, you have no idea..." Kitty says and Kara can't wait to when she knows the meaning of that inside joke. "Wait, why can't I see? Am I that drunk?"

She is puzzled, but then she notices she still has her glasses on. "Sorry, blockers." She says when she removes them.

"Why are you blocking the flashes?!" Kitty sounds mad.

Kara shakes her head and she quickly realizes that it is a bad idea, Kitty is happily buzzed and sudden movements don't agree with her right now. "I'm not, I like them. But I'm blocking everything else." 

"Oh." 

It makes Kara laugh, the way it leaves her speechless. "And Kitty, you are not supposed to force the connection. You have to let it develop by itself."

"Why aren't you surprised by this? Whatever this is?"

Kara sighs. "This isn't typical on Earth. But where I come from, the connections were very usual. Persons destined to each other."

"Where are you from? And destined? We don't even know each other and I am pretty sure I am much older than you."

Kitty is a curious creature, Kara thinks. "You know where I am from. You saw it, remember? But I got stuck for a long time on the way here." She pauses, struggling with the explanation. "This connection will bring us together eventually, when our time is right and everything will make sense." She concentrates hard, but it seems to be getting away from her. "It will be worth it."

"Don't leave me, Kara." Kitty begs.

She closes her eyes tight, trying to bring it back for her. She doesn't like the desperation in the other woman's tone. "I can't keep it open any longer. But I'm not leaving you." She promises and she can't help that her voice catches.

"How will I recognize you?" Kitty asks one more question.

Kara smiles, that she has an answer to. "We'll see it in each other's eyes." 

\--

Kara has been pacing the rooftop of the apartment building she just moved into for about an hour. 

When she had been making her plans months ago about what she would be doing after graduation, she honestly thought it would be a great idea to move to National City. 

In first place, she had just majored in journalism and National City was home for one of the most important media companies in the country. Some might say that Metropolis would be a better choice for her, but she wanted to make it by herself and she didn't think moving to where Kal-El lived, worked in the leading media company - the Daily Planet - and saved the city would be a good idea.

In second place, it was also a good point in its favor that although Alex spends most of her time traveling, she does have her apartment in National City and is there from time to time. She wouldn't be completely alone in a new city.

Finally, her gut was telling her that National City was where she should be. But it was just a feeling she wasn't even sure of and she wasn't telling anybody about it.

However, and after all her consideration, it didn't even occur to her that she had never lived in a city as big and busy as National City, she had never had to deal with her powers in such an environment for a prolonged amount of time. That's why she is now on the rooftop, her boxes piled up and unpacked in the apartment she rented through Alex, because she doesn't know what to do.

Her sister had helped her move into the apartment, but after the tenth beep from her phone, Kara had asked her to please check if it was some kind of emergency from the lab, and it kind of was, so she had to leave.

That leaves her with just one person she would want to talk about and she knows it would be breaking her own rules, but she is actually overwhelmed by this, so it's not like she is opening the line out of the blue.

"Kitty?" She calls out.

It takes a few seconds, but she feels the other woman moving around. "Hello, Kara. How are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Is this a bad moment?"

"No, it's okay." She feels the woman settle comfortably to talk to her just because she asked her to. "And both of us know that you are not fine. You're feeling very anxious and overwhelmed, what's going on?" Kara sighs. "By the way, you still have your blockers on. I can't see."

And she just nailed the problem on its head. "I can't take them off, Kitty." 

"Why? What's the matter?" She sounds nervous, worried.

"I just moved. I live in a big city now. It seemed like the right thing at the time, but..." She doesn't know how to better explain, so she takes her glasses off and just shows Kitty. The sounds of the city overwhelm her and with so much going on, her eyes don't know where to focus, so she sees through walls, people, whole buildings. 

"It's too much." Kara puts her glasses back, that was more than enough for the other woman to understand, she lets her a few minutes to recover. "These help during the day, but I used to be able to go home, take them off and relax. The sounds used to be manageable if I concentrated on those near me, but now they are too much."

Kitty considers her situation. "Blocking it off completely doesn't seem like a solution, Kara." She thinks aloud after a while. "Maybe try to focus on just one thing. Choose a sound, something familiar, something soothing, something that you can hear no matter where you are. Let everything else come afterwards. With that base, maybe you will be able to select and distinguish the rest better."

"Okay..." 

Kara takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. She thinks about what the sound could be. Something familiar and soothing like Kitty has recommended. She ponders the ticking noise of her watch, but she feels it would probably drive her crazy within five minutes. Kitty is silent, letting her think, the only sound coming from the other side of the line just the quiet and steady pounding of the woman's heart. 

"I think I've got it." She concentrates on it. "I'm going to try again."

"Go ahead." She encourages her.

Kara takes her glasses off and although at first everything screams at her, she keeps the pounding at the front and everything starts to fade. When she opens her eyes, she can see just what is in front of her. Kara gives it a go and lets the barking of a dog filter through. She focuses on it and looks through the building to see a dog and a kid playing.

"I... I think I got it." Kara sighs in relief and plops down on the roof floor. "Thank you, Kitty."

The other woman smiles and takes a sip of something. Her view is absolutely amazing and she wonders if she is any nearer to her than she was before. "Kara, may I ask you a question?" Kitty interrupts her thoughts.

"You know how I feel about revealing ourselves. I don't want to mess this thing up, we should let it run its course." She explains.

Kitty sighs. "And you know I'm impatient. At this rhythm, I'm going to die of old age before we ever meet." 

"Don't say that." Kara says forcefully. "It won't be too long now, don't you feel it growing stronger? And certainly you have noticed that we can control it, call upon each other and communicate."

"Okay, but don't worry, that wasn't it. I was wondering if you ever thought of following Superman's footsteps." Kara doesn't know how to answer. "From what I gather, you come from the same place and you must've the same powers."

"I was sent to Earth to protect Kal El, help him growing up. It didn't go as planned and when I got here it was too late. He was grown up and Earth had already a superhero. I just had to adapt and try to live a normal life. As normal as possible."

Kitty nods. "I understand. But you are an adult now. You can choose your own path. Don't you think maybe you could make a difference in the world, make a lot of good?" 

Kara continues to be silent. She has thought about these things many times before, but she still remembers her conversation with Jeremiah, the consequences it all could have over the people she loves and cares about. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell you how to live your life. You should do whatever makes you happy." Kitty says quickly, coming to the wrong conclusion, that she has made her mad or something. 

"Thank you, Kitty." Kara tries to reassure her. "Thank you for the tips and for giving me something to think about."

"You are welcome." Kitty says. "Can I ask you another thing?"

Kara looks up at the dark sky, containing her laugh. "Please, nothing more too deep. I've had enough for one night." 

"It's nothing much." She nods and Kitty feels it's okay to go on. "What's the sound you chose?"

A smile tugs on Kara's lips. "Your heartbeat." She simply tells her and she is amused to discover that that simple statement makes the heartbeat pick up.

\--

Kara is on a date, one that is about to end because they have nothing in common, and because the guy, a bit of an asshole, is leaving her in the bar without saying goodbye. Her attention snaps to the tv in the background, where the newscaster is talking about a problem with a plane from National City to Geneva. 

She gets out of the bar and looks up to the sky, sure enough a plane passes fast, out of control. Kara runs through the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of the moving plane. She then uses her powers to see inside and she confirms Alex is on it.

Her sister is falling to a most certain death and she is not going to stand for it. She runs to an alley and throws off her jacket. She jumps in the air a few times, Kitty jumping too trying to give her extra momentum and finally, she flies away. She follows the plane trying to formulate a plan and one of the engines disengages and hits her. Kitty yelps although Kara isn't affected and just continues flying.

She gets under the plane and tries to push it up, but once stabilized she discovers they are headed towards a bridge.

"Oh, come on."

"Crap." Unless she turns the plane ninety degrees, Kara thinks quickly. "What if..." Kitty continues, but she is already turning it. "Yes, exactly."

She makes it, then turns back again the plane and tries to put it on the water as gently as possible. She ends up soaked through and has to climb on top of one of the wings. One look tells her that Alex is okay, staring at her in disbelief from one of the windows. Helicopters start to make their way to her and she knows she can't stay much longer.

"You did it!" Kitty exclaims.

Kara smiles. "We did it, Kitty."

"I need to meet you." She insists.

"Soon." She promises. And somehow, she knows she'll keep that promise.

\--

Kara feels happier now that she has embraced her powers, done something useful with them. It had come with many adjustments, though, such as coming to terms with the fact that your sister doesn't work in a lab, but rather in the secret government department of extranormal operations. 

It also comes with the adjustment of being in the public eye, in the centre of all the praises but their critics too. And there is nobody more critic in this city than her own boss, Cat Grant. At least she can thank Rao that her secret identity is still hidden, otherwise going to work would be a nightmare.

Miss Grant was popularly perceived as a hardass, but really Kara knew that the woman just had expectations for her employees and not everyone shared her level of dedication to the job. Cat Grant was a hard working woman, she had built her media empire from the ground up by herself, and an excellent mother. Kara respected the woman work's ethic and integrity, she had learned a lot working with her and she would dare say she admired her.

Alex has always been a little baffled about it, because Miss Grant had never been able to hold an assistant for longer than six months before Kara got there and she had never treated Kara very well. For once, she always had some kind of snarky remark to make to her sister, never a compliment. Then, there was the fact that she didn't even bother with Kara's name. Kara had tried to explain multiple times that it was just the way she is, it doesn't mean she doesn't care, and that the name thing could be considered a little game of resistance at this point. 

Miss Grant welcomes the arrival of Supergirl to the city with open arms and seems anxious to tackle all of the media opportunities having a hero in their city might bring them. That is why it doesn't come as a surprise when she 'threatens' James Olsen to get to her.

She muses over it the whole week, but ultimately, she decides it is for the best to give her the interview. Kara knows that although her boss is a ruthless journalist, she is aware that Supergirl can be a very good thing for CatCo, which has halted the downsizing of the Tribune for the time being, and what is more important, the city. So if Supergirl is ever going to give an interview, it might as well be to Cat Grant.

It has been a hell of a week, but she finally puts her suit on and goes looking for Miss Grant. This interview is going to be on her own terms. She dismisses Kyle, her driver, for the night and reassures him that she will be taking Miss Grant home and returning the car without a scratch later tonight. She then proceeds to raise the car over her head and flies it over the city. 

Kara takes her time, enjoying the lights of the busy city below. If it weren't for Kitty, she wouldn't have been able to be Supergirl or even live here, but the little trick she had presented her with had made all the difference. Speaking of which, she didn't know what Kitty was up to tonight, but her heartbeat is accelerated. 

She lands just outside of the city, on one of her favorite look-out points. She flies over the car, waiting for the woman to get out. She takes a deep breath and readies herself when the door opens.

"Miss Grant." She calls at her. "James Olsen said you wanted to talk... Let's talk."

"It's you." She tells her. And her voice is nothing like she has heard before from her. "Kara..." The way she says her name and the tone...

Kara lands on the ground with a heavy thump and walks the few steps towards her. She looks into her hazel eyes and she is overcome with images and feelings. She grabs the woman's arms as her knees give out, but she isn't fairing any better. "Miss Grant." She says full of wonderment.

One of the first things she couldn't help but look up when she landed on Earth and was learning the language, was the meaning of the name Kitty. She soon discovered that it was just a nickname, a term of endearment used for K/Catherine, Kathy, Karen, etc. So it never occurred to her, that the Cat Grant she has worked for everyday for the last two years could be her. 

But after everything that she knows about Kitty and everything she has gathered about Cat Grant, it makes so much sense that both are one and the same.

"Of course it's you, Kitty." She laughs in delight. 

Kitty seems to realize something too. "Kiera... It does make sense." She whispers to herself, before recovering. "Your blockers have kept us blind for over two years." She slaps her arm to no avail. 

"But Miss Grant..." She starts, but pauses, chuckling. "Oh by Rao, Kitty, do you think it is a coincidence that we finally meet when I follow your suggestion and use my powers?"

"I suppose it's not." She muses. "Now I know why you took it so personally me naming her, you, Supergirl. And why you have lasted this long as my assistant." 

Kara laughs. "And I thought that was because you were fond of me."

"Well, that too." She simply agrees and she is not aware of how that affects Kara. 

Kitty pulls from her arms and she doesn't need to be asked twice. Kara leans in gently, first pressing her foreheads together, but then Kitty doesn't want to wait anymore, stands on her tiptoes and initiates the kiss.


End file.
